The Way you Look at Me
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic: He stole her heart the moment she saw him


**A/N: this is for my best friend Laura, I hope you like it! It is a one shot possibly two shot. Using Speechless by the Veronicas.**_  
_

Paul London took a moment to catch his breath after a long jog he was exhausted

"Come on Paul not to far to go" Laura shouted as she realised he was no longer beside her

"Wait a minute Hun, I'll catch up" he said jogging up to her

"Do you want to walk Paul?" she asked knowingly

"Why yes Madam" he said in a goofy tone as he took hold of her hand kissing it

_  
Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

Laura opened her eyes and groaned it was just another one of those Bizarre dreams she had about **him**_**  
**__  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

It was a crisp Fall day in May when she woke up excitedly (if you could call tossing and turning all night sleeping)__

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless

It was finally time for her to meet Paul London, the man she had been called crazy for loving. Her chance had almost past as she stood there staring.

"Paul" her friend bellowed gaining his attention "Don't forget breathing helps" her friend whispered

Laura caught her breath and got the courage to approach him (again if you call being pushed into him approaching him then yeah she got the courage) "Hi Paul" she mumbled going bright red

"Hello there" he smiled Laura felt herself smiling "and you are?"

"Oh I'm uh…" she trailed off embarrassed at forgetting her own name

"She's Laura" her friend interrupted

"Nice to meet you Laura" Paul smiled

_  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_  
I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

Laura sat in a café across from Paul, she pinched her arm lightly but it wasn't a dream, Paul had taken her by surprise when he called her after reading her letter.

"This place is really nice" Paul said looking around

"Yeah it is" Laura smiled back at him

"And they Serve Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches!" A goofy grin forming on Paul's face

"You are like no other man I know" Laura chuckled

__

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

The sound of Laura's cell ringing burst through her room taking her concentration off of the book she had been reading

"Hello?" she said into the cell

"Why hello there" Paul giggled into the phone

"Pauly what are you doing?" Laura chuckled

"I could ask you the same thing" Paul replied

"What do you want?" she laughed

"To talk to you of course"

"Well I'm listening" she said getting slightly impatient

"Wanna go to dinner?" he finally asked

"Of course I do" she felt a huge grin forming__

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

Laura sat in the same café with Paul as they both nibbled on their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, when Laura bit into something hard. Taking the chunk out of her mouth and pulling it apart to find a ring, she turned to see Paul on one knee

"Laura, will you Marry me?" he said in a serious tone the most serious Laura had ever heard him.__

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

She sat there speechless and breathless

"Yes….yes I will marry you" she grinned down at him__

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you  


**5****th**** August 2011**

Laura walked into the maternity store at the local mall, she had gone on to Marry the love of her life Paul London three years ago, she was now expecting her second child to him. Melissa Jane London was conceived on their honeymoon and born on the 16th of April 2010 Paul's 30th birthday. Today aslso marked their three year wedding anniversary.


End file.
